Colony of Fallen Stars
by Trollkastel34
Summary: In this story, the dead doesn't stay dead. The deaths of humans has skyrocketed and the Clave is too concerned with the whereabouts of Sebastian/Jonathan. Clary is preoccupied with Jace being locked in the Silent City and Alec is still pondering taking Magnus' immortality. Simon must now choose to leave his family and Isabelle, or turn the three women he loves into vampires too.
1. Immortality

_Immortality_

The streets of Manhattan were generally clear, few people passing by. The rushing of the rusty fountain in the middle of Centre Park crashed loudly in Alec's ears as he walked by. He listened to the soft crunch of brown and amber leaves underneath his feet and the soft laughter and cries of children as their mothers called their names. Alec walked into the tall foliage behind the bushes. The air was seasonably warm for mid-October; the umbrage from the trees providing a cooler atmosphere. It was dark under the shade of leaves and Alec raised his witchlight stone and dimmed the light so he could see past the few trees ahead of him.

"Show yourself!" He called, apprehension escaping his voice.

"Welcome, Shadowhunter." A silky voice came from the northeast. Minimal rustling arose from some bushes by a rather large tree trunk and Camille Belcourt stepped from the shadows. "Have you considered my offer?"

"I wouldn't be here if I hadn't. I don't need you that much." Alec's voice cracked.

"Liar." She said coolly. "If it wasn't this important you wouldn't be here, right?" Alec's eyes wavered suspiciously. "You still think that you can take Magnus' immortality? Even though you hadn't the courage to do so before?" Her eyes sparked with amusement.

"I chose not to kill him because he did nothing wrong. I'm not weak."

"I never said you were." Camille's voice was unshaking. "Isn't this nostalgic? I call you to some mysterious place and you eventually succumb to my offer, only to give up half way through?" Alec heard the hardness in her words as she finished the sentence.

"Does Raphael Santiago really scare you that much?" Alec said, gaining some ground.

"Tsk! He is not worth my fear. You know what I want. And the Daylighter couldn't give it to me. You can, but…" Camille's sly smile returned to her creamy white face. "I will not ask the same price as the latter, understand?" Alec was afraid to say he didn't.

"What do you want?" _Good Answer! _He told himself.

"Maybe I want nothing."

"Then-" But he didn't know what to say. What could she possibly want that Alec could give her?

"You see, the Clave has been on my back for quite some time." She said as she walked further in front of Alec and laid her palm on the trunk of the tree. "I want to regain my status without the Clave's immediate concern."

"How do you expect me to do this? Am I supposed to get them off your back?" Alec knew his face probably had the most incredulous expression, so he decided to close his mouth.

"It's quite the opposite. As you know, the Clave is lugubriously preoccupied by the search for Jonathan Morgenstern. Unfortunately, the twin, Jonathan Herondale, cannot provide any answers. I want to be the most important thing in the Clave's eyes and I want to be in the topic of conversation of everyone. Make sure that the Clave doesn't forget about me. That means Lucian Graymark might be the best one for you to talk to."

"I don't understand why you want this. And what does Jace have to do with this?"

"What I'm asking you to do is to get Jonathan's name out of the Clave's mouth and place mine there."

"Why do you want the attention?"

"All in good time my friend. Do you accept these terms?"

"And you're going to show me the spell, right? At least, how to go about having it done?"

"Of course! I always keep my promises." Camille smiled and disappeared among the trees. Something about the way her vitriolic smile and unnaturally lively hair appeared to Alec told him that she didn't keep promises.

Jordan and Maia walked somewhat hastily down the sidewalk. The walkways were clear and it wouldn't be difficult to excuse the few passersby there. They were on their way to meet Simon at Taki's. They had promised to meet him there and discuss what would be done about his safety.

They bounded that last corner and entered the restaurant. People looked at them, Jordan specifically, as they entered. A few faerie girls at a table far from the door giggled at the rippling of Jordan's muscles against his close-fitting cashmere sweater. Maia gripped his left arm and pulled herself close defensively. The faeries gave her a dirty look that said: _what is he doing with _her_? _Jordan didn't seem to notice.

He and Maia smoothed into the booth, sitting across from Simon. Simon was drinking a blood and chocolate milkshake.

"Did you ever get the idea that that could be human blood?" Jordan said. Simon froze, his skin unable to get any paler.

"No." He replied. "You don't think so right. I mean, they _say_ that it's animal blood."

"As long as it's not werewolf blood, I don't care what it is." Maia said, smiling. The faerie waitress, Kaelie, flounced back and took Jordan and Maia's orders. Jordan got a slab of lamb, raw. Maia got one of the most basic meals on Taki's supernatural menu; A cheeseburger.

"Is that all?" Kaelie's ice blue eyes gleamed fiercely. The three teenagers nodded in agreement and Maia replied.

"No thanks." Maia didn't look the girl in the face. She still remembered the fact that Kaelie served the Seelie Queen all too happily. Kaelie skipped away, her ponytail swinging back and forth until she stopped at the cash register.

"So," Simon began, but stopped as the bell of Taki's front door rang and Isabelle bounded through the door, her jet-black hair moving in the wind. She moved into the booth and exchanged a meaningful glance towards Simon before turning towards Jordan and Maia.

"So, Everyone knows that Santiago hasn't given up on the fact that he wants me dead, right?"

"Right," Maia and Isabelle responded in unison; Jordan just nodded.

"I'm confused." Started Jordan. "If you have the Mark of Cain, what do you really need to worry about. He can't hurt you without hurting himself sevenfold."

"True, but they can hurt people around him to force him to do things." Isabelle said. "Remember the whole Lilith situation?" Jordan's eyelashes fell. "What we really need to do is protect ourselves from anyone who has it out for Simon."

"Which is just about everyone." Simon added. Everyone looked at him and then away quickly.

"So, what do we do?" Jordan said.

"Do we stay in hiding?" Maia said.

"We want to take out Simon's enemies." Said Isabelle. "Or at least apprehend them and send them to the Clave."

"I guess." Simon said. "So how do we get everyone?"

"Yeah that's way too many to find…" Maia said.

"Maybe I can get the Praetor to help, huh?" Said Jordan.

"Yeah," Isabelle agreed. "And I know who our first opponents are, Camille Belcourt and Raphael Santiago."

The road grass smashed softly under Maureen's quick feet. The bottoms of her silvery white slippers were shredded. Her blonde hair whipped behind her in the wind as she dashed by the trees and bushes. She gradually picked up speed as she exited the forest and the ground became more level. She began to skip as the wooden cottage grew closer in her vampiric sight; the smell of burning wood caught her nose when she took an involuntarily unneeded breath.

She arrived at the door and waited. The rustling of the inside indicated life being present within the wooden home. Maureen placed her ear to the door and smiled gleefully. She could hear the heart beats of those inside as they heightened and quickened. _They must be having sex_, Maureen thought. As she heard the pulses quicken and quicken, Maureen broke the hinges on the door and ran through to the master bedroom and burst open the door.

The couple looked back at her in suspicion and horrification. "Can I join?" Maureen said. She dove in and bit the first person she saw. She knocked the woman unconscious while she drained the husband. Then she stood up and faced the woman who was awaking from her force-induced sleep against the wall and grinned. "Don't worry, I go both ways."


	2. Secrets

Alec and Isabelle lied together on Isabelle's bed in her room. Golden light streamed into the room, a beam of light shined in his eye. He leaned over to Isabelle.

"Do you think that Magnus will forgive me?" Alec said, hope gleamed in his eyes.

"I don't know." Isabelle responded. To Alec, she seemed far away. "You're still meeting with Camille right?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Honestly, I don't think that that is the smartest thing to do. 'Oh, I'm Alec. I'm going to do the exact thing that made my boyfriend break up with me in order to win him back'. Seriously, are you sure you should be doing that?"

"Well I could do without the mocking tone. And, I guess you're right. She seemed different somehow." Isabelle sat up in suspicion.

"Different how?"

"When I saw her, she had this transparency to her. She seemed unnaturally taut, as if she had been recorded."

"Did you use a sight rune? If you were in the woods that could've been a hologram you hadn't noticed."

"It's very possible I guess." Alec sat up and leaned against the wooden bed post. "If that's the truth then do you think Camille's dead?" Isabelle went stiff and blanched.

"No", she responded hastily. Alec slid his feet off of the bed and stretched as he stood. Isabelle noted his T-shirt raise slightly above his body, revealing his pale back.

"I think I'm going to take a nap." Alec said as he yawned.

"Yeah." Isabelle said; her voice shook. "I think I will too…" Alec left the room and Isabelle immediately reached for her cell phone and called Simon.

"Hello?" He said. "What's up?"

"I can't keep lying to Alec. I think we should tell him that Camille's dead."

Simon and Clary walked down the street on their from Luke's house. The air was cool, but it wasn't too cold for Clary. She wore a sweater and a jacket over top of the small tank-top that she threw on when she left Luke's house. Simon didn't need a coat but he wanted one in case anyone ever gave him suspicious glares.

"Do you think we'll be okay?" Simon asked.

"Sure, why not?" Clary asked. She turned her head in suspicion. "I mean, I know that there is some things going on with us, but that's nothing to worry about, right?"

"Right." Simon responded. He slowly raised his hand to his forehead. He didn't tell anyone that one week after the angel Raziel took the Mark of Cain off of him, it returned. And it burned him every time he slept, heavenly white fire invaded his dreams every night. Simon wore his hair long to disguise it again; he called it "self-discovering his natural look". Hiding this was hardest from Isabelle and Clary, seeing as though they are the closest to them physically.

Clary looked at him. "What's wrong? Do you have a headache? Can vampires _get_ headaches?" Simon couldn't blanch so his shock was disguised by everything except for his eyes.

"No." He responded. "I just felt this unnatural compulsion to touch where the Mark of Cain was."

"It's almost like it is still there. Can I see your forehead? I want to know if there were any marks left."

"There are none." Simon said. Clary didn't push. "How is Jace? Being in the Silent City must be pretty lonely, huh?"

"He seems fine. He doesn't have to stay in a cell. The Clave, and Jia Penhallow, convinced the Silent Brothers to create rooms where visitors/patients could say. Like the extra rooms in the Institute for travelers. "

"That's cool. Has he got it done up the way he likes? Any pictures of his favorite bands and hot topless chicks anywhere?" Clary punched Simon's arm lightly.

"No! You know Jace is a little neat freak. And I better be the only girl in his life."

"You never know…It's always the beautiful angels that commit the adultery…" Simon laughed.

"Shut up! He's not even like that. He gets plenty of visits from his family, so I doubt he'd risk putting up inappropriate pictures."

"True."

Clary and Simon walked in peace as they made their way to the Silent City. They walked up to the angel statue and looked at each other for a moment.

"Well!" Simon started. "Do your Shadowhunter magic!" He said smiling.

"Alright," Clary said a little apprehensively. She took the _kindjal_ that she "borrowed" from Luke and slit her wrists, spilling her blood into the stone cup of the angel. Its eyes flew open and Simon took a step back, caught off guard by the haphazard gust. The ground opened and the staircase that was usually uneven was now paved easily with large slabs of stone. There were small candles at the end of each step that illuminated a dim green; it was the middle of the day. Clary took out the new stele she had been given by the Iron Sisters and carved an _iratze_ on her arm. She looked at Simon

"Here we go!" Clary said.

"Here we go," Simon said a little less enthusiastically.

Jace sat in his quadrant—that is what the Silent Brothers called it—rearranging his clothes on his bed before he placed them in his dresser. He knew that he was a neat freak, so he wanted to get this done before anyone came to visit him. He placed his clothes in the first few drawers of his dresser and then sat down on his bed with a sigh. _How long are you going to be here? _He thought. The voice in his head sounded oddly different from his own. He turned and noticed Simon and Clary in the doorway that led out to the pavilion where Clary's first examination was.

"Well?" Simon said. "How long are you going to be here?"

"Uhh…" Jace started. "I honestly don't know know. I guess until they figure out how to deal with the Heavenly Fire. Hopefully not forever."

"Yeah," Clary said as she stepped further into the room. "You'll never remember what the true light of day looks like!" Clary stepped closer.

"You're the only light I need." Jace said and placed his arms around Clary, gently resting his hands at her waist.

"And that's my cue!" Simon exclaims. "I'm supposed to meet Isabelle in an hour, but…" he took a step back. "I don't mind being a little early."

"Thanks, Simon." Clary said.

"Looks like you _can_ take a hint!" Jace chuckled.

"Shut it!" Clary said. "I'll see you later, Simon!"

"Bye!" Simon said. He walked out of the room and sauntered down the stone path that he and Clary used to get to Jace's room. He climbed a few steps and was back to the pavilion that he marveled at on his first trip this way. He looked at the large arch that cast an odd silhouette on his person. It reminded him of the St. Louis arch; the only reason he remembered _that_ was because his last name was "Lewis". He walked over and touched the side of the arch.

_Don't touch that!_ An urgent voice spoke in his head. Simon whirled around to see a Silent Brother—Brother Zachariah to be specific—staring at him with the blank eye holes in his head. _Don't touch the arch, unholy being._

"I'm sorry…" Simon said. This, coming from a Silent Brother who helped him, hurt the most. "I didn't mean to taint anything…" As if sensing the hurt in his tone, Brother Zachariah responded more gently.

_That arch is made from the ashes of the nephilim. If you were to have touched that, you may have burned. Burned unless you have a rune on you that protects you… I do sense the Mark of Cain on your forehead…_

"It left…momentarily. The angel Raziel said it was gone! I don't know what happened! I didn't ask Clary to put it on my again without the angel's permission!"

_Calm yourself, Daylighter. I wasn't accusing you of such acts. What I _do_ want to know is why it came back. Do you think the angel made a mistake? _Simon heard a mixture of sarcasm and genuine curiosity in his mental tone.

"I don't know…"

_Did you not think to summon the angel again and have him marvel at the Mark once more?_

"No," Simon started. He looked away from Brother Zachariah, wishing to leave. "I didn't. What are you going to do?"

_The angel didn't smite you because of the Mark. It doesn't add up that the Mark would return if he took it away the way you said he did…_Simon finally understood where this was going.

"Do you think I lied? If so, Alec, Isabelle, and Magnus saw my forehead without the Mark. It was taken away and came back. I didn't ask Clary to put it there again or anything."

_Hm. _Brother Zachariah soundlessly walked away from Simon.

Simon only stared at him in disbelief. _Does he not trust me? Does he think we're responsible for the things that have been going on somehow? I thought he was on our side! _Simon thought to himself. He walked hastily to the entrance. _Now Brother Zachariah knows about the Mark and if he doesn't believe our innocence he'll tell everyone about it. Everyone will hate me for lying to them._ Simon came above the stairs and reached the opening to the graveyard. The wind was blowing fiercely and Simon reached for a hat in the pocket of his jacket, afraid that people would see his Mark. He was right to be afraid.

The wind picked up and he could feel his hair lift up and the cold wind hit the slight burn of the Mark. He heard the crunch of leaves like bones and looked up to see Isabelle and Maryse looking at him in shock.

"What," Isabelle started. "Is that on your forehead!?"


	3. Runes

"I-I can explain! Just wait a minute!" Simon pleaded. His eyes danced from Isabelle to Maryse and back to Isabelle.

"How…What? Why is it there? You said the angel took it, right?"

"That's what I thought…"

"Mark of Cain? That's the ancient rune! How do you even have that? Hm?" Maryse said. "Did Clary put it there?"

"She-She did the first time…" Simon looked meek under the wrath of these two women.

"What are we gonna do!? We need to find Clary. We need to remove this…"

"What's gonna stop it from coming back? The angel Raziel couldn't!" Simon argued.

"I don't know…" Maryse. "For now, keep this hidden, even from Clary. If someone finds out about this and Clary is interrogated by the Inquisitor, we want her to not know anything about a second Mark, understand?"

"Yes, but…" Simon said. "I think Brother Zachariah suspects me of lying about the Mark. He knows that it's still on me."

"This is a bigger dilemma than I thought." Maryse said. "Still, keep quiet about this. Simon," The wind blew softly now, leaves rustled against the stiff grass. Maryse's eyelids dropped about halfway down and she sighed. "I would stay away from the Institute, or any place that has to do with the Clave, if I were you."

Alec walked up the street path of Brooklyn. He had just paid his last few dollars to the cab driver and walked up to the loft where Magnus stayed. It was dark, as usual, in the hallway that led to Magnus's apartment. Unfortunately, Alec had to be buzzed in because he didn't have a key any longer. Alec was afraid that he wouldn't answer like he didn't answer his cell phone. Rather, Alec didn't give Magnus a chance to answer. He used to call Magnus constantly and hang up, afraid of what he would hear if Magnus did say something. Jace had broken his cell phone because of it and Alec had recently gotten a new one. Alec called first—on his cell phone—to see if he'd pick up. He was determined not to hang up too quickly. No answer. He tried again. No answer. He buzzed the door to Magnus's apartment. No answer. _Is he out?_ Alec thought.

Alec turned around, ready to hail a cab. He realized that he didn't have any money when he recognized what he was doing. He was running away. He wasn't going to avoid Magnus or be avoided. If he wanted to see him, he would see him. Alec turned back around and reached for a seraph blade around his waist. _Why did I bring this in the first place?_ Alec asked himself. It didn't matter now. Now he needed it. He whispered to it slowly, _Leliel_. A black light that shined like onyx emanated from the seraph blade. This blade cannot be seen by adversaries, making it a useful weapon when fighting demons that can see.

Alec burst through the door and raise his reversed lighted blade. Magnus' apartment was in the most horrible condition. There were shredded pieces of curtains and his couch had large gashes in the fabric and a pillow on that very couch had feathers flying from it. The couches had cotton like fabric peeled out of its interiors and fallen on the floor around it. A cup of black tea had been spilled on the floor next to a dining room set that Alec didn't recognize. Alec walked over to the pool of light brown colored tea and looked at it. _Masala Chai_ Alec thought. That was one of his favorites that they tried in India. It was next to Alec's favorite Blue's Clue's mug from childhood. _Oh no! Magnus! _Alec rushed up to the bedroom that they slept in together on countless occasions. It was empty. Of the entire apartment it was the only room that seemed to be unharmed. He still hadn't checked the guest rooms, but it didn't matter. He found what he needed. There was a note sticking out of one of the drawers in his dresser where Alec used to keep his clothes. He picked it up and read it.

_Alec._

_I don't know if you're going to get this, but I'm in a little trouble. You may be mad at me or even hate me, but I need you to come and help me. Don't tell too many people, but don't come alone. You may need help. No more than you're siblings and Clary can know about this. There have been mysterious deaths in Los Angeles and I'm headed there to figure out what's going on. The head of the institute there is saying that the deaths of these humans were by the fault of a warlock. Me. I'm going to get to the bottom of this and find out how to clear my name before the Clave hears about this. I heard through the grapevine that the head of the New York vampire clan was after my head. It's not Camille. She's dead. They have probably been to my place already. Don't stick around too long. _

_Alexander, be safe. _

Alec crunched the letter in his fist and shoved it in his jeans pocket. He ran down the steps and stopped at the table. He picked up Magnus's Armani jacket and shrugged it on.

"Okay Magnus. I'm coming."

"What!?" Clary said. "The Mark of Cain is still there? How?

"I don't know," says Isabelle. "We should meet up in person though. How about Taki's in about an hour? I need to get Alec there too."

"Ok. Make sure Simon knows how angry I am with him!" Clary clicks off in frustration.

Clary was in Luke's house now after the trip she had went on to see Jace. Unfortunately, it was shortened due to the almost daily meeting with the Silent Brothers. Jace used to get sick after they picked his brains, but he is becoming used to the now welcome invasion.

Clay placed her hand on the starched white sofa that Jocelyn had added to Luke's living room. The fabric was soft, but it didn't provide any comfort in her current situation.

She shook her head a little too vigorously and stood up with a sigh. She walked over to the kitchen and took out a small bottle of apple juice before leaving for Taki's.

Clary drew out her stele and drew a portal. She thought to herself. _Taki's_. She opened her eyes to the glamoured front door of Taki's. She pushed open the door and walked to their usual booth where Isabelle and Simon sat—neither of them eating anything—in silence.

Clary sat down across from them. "So?" Her eyes fall on Simon, who looks away immediately. "Let me see the Mark."  
Simon looks at Isabelle as if to ask of he had to, then lifts his hair above his forehead. Clary gave a little gasp because of the faint red glow that came from it like the mark that Sebastian had placed on her boyfriend.

"I know what you're thinking." Simon said. "I'm not being controlled like Jace." Realizing that slight harshness in his words, he continued in a kinder voice. "Don't worry, I'm still me." He forced a wry smile on his face.

The moment ended when Alec came bursting through the door. He ran to them and placed the crumpled note on the table. Isabelle read it aloud and Simon and Clary's faces changed with the direction the letter went in.

"So, when do we leave?" Simon asked in his most calm tone.

"We need to get Jace." Clary said. "We can't leave him and he'll wonder why no one has visited on a while…"

"So, we need to break him out of the Silent City without anyone knowing." Alec said.

"We don't even know how long we'll be gone!" Isabelle. "Aren't we being a _little_ reckless?"

"It doesn't matter." Clary interjected. "We need to do it and I know exactly how to go about it.."

"How!?"

"The Destruction Rune."


	4. Enclosed

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" said Isabelle. "I mean, is this really what you want to do?"

"Isn't this what you want to do?" Clary responded. The group was heading towards the graveyard where the cold faced statue of Raziel was. It was much colder at night and Clary had forgotten why she thought they should till night. "We need to get Jace quickly before we miss our flight."

"We really don't know what's going to be waiting for us down there." Alec said as he stared at the statue. "What if we get caught? It's not like we'll be able to hear them coming."

Clary pulled out her stele and began tracing the soundless rune into her skin. "They won't hear us either. Simon, keep watch outside. No one will hurt you with your new Mark of Cain." Everyone else began to mark themselves. Simon, feeling a little left out, turned around and sat by a gravestone. Oddly, it didn't bother him. When they were finished, Clary gave Simon a quick hug and joined Alec at the statue. He was in the process of spilling his blood into the cup. Isabelle stood next to him.

"Hey…" She said.

"Hey."

"This isn't going to take very long, so don't worry. Okay?"

"No problem." He seemed unnaturally absent. _You need to be the one to tell him how you feel first._ Clary's words echoed in Isabelle's head. What was so hard about saying it? She had already slept with him, in both senses of the phrase 'slept with'. Is expressing your feelings that difficult?

She turned away from him. "Okay, well. I'll see you soon." Simon turned around.

"See you."

"I…lo…" She stuttered and stumbled over the words she was choking out. Her face turned red.

"C'mon Izzy!" Alec called while he drew an _iratze_ under the wrist that he slit. She straightened her posture slightly and headed after her brother.

Magnus lied on a bed in a room whose color pallet consisted of browns, tans, and off white. He raised his head and saw out the window a clear blue sky. He tried to raise his hands to cover his face, but they were chained to the bed post. So were his feet. _This is not how I pictured that I'd be chained up on a bed. _He lied back down; the stress from holding himself up was becoming unbearable. He heard rustling in a hallway outside of the bedroom. The door opened and a man with hair like white seaweed walked in.

"Good Morning, warlock." Said the man.

"Are you the one who tied me up? Hmm, you're not so bad looking…" Magnus smirked.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't roll that way. Do you even know who I am?"

"Do _you_ know who _I _am? I'm—"

"The High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. You're more flamboyant than I thought. I was tempted to at least put you in more appropriate clothing, but I was advised against it."

"Trying to sneak a peek at this warlock's baggage, huh?" Magnus sat up; he was very close to the man's face. "I know I'm irresistible, but unfortunately for _you_, I'm taken_." He lied back down. _"Oh!" he raises back up. "Hi Sebastian."

"The passageway that led to the examination patio was dark. Clary and Alec both held their witchlights in order to see ahead of them. The lights were cleverly dimmed to prevent the arousal of the Silent Brothers' attention. Clary walked towards the arch and banked a left onto another staircase. The others followed her lead.

They got to Jace's room and Clary knocked softly. "Jace?" She whispered. She opened the door anyway.

"Don't you think we should've waited?" Alec asked.

"Why?" Isabelle said.

"Because I could've been naked in here." Jace said as he removed his blanket. He was wearing pajama bottoms and nothing else. "Why are you guys here?" His eyes rested on Clary.

"We need to go to Los Angeles and help Magnus." Clary said as she fished the note the Alec had given to her at Taki's.

Jace read it. "This is dubious. Are you sure Magnus wrote this?"

"There isn't a reason to think that he didn't write this." Alec said. "Plus, he's the only one that calls me 'Alexander'. So?"

"Hm. I….just don't have a good feeling about this." Jace said. "let me get dressed." Jace starts to pull down his pants.

"Um…Hello? We're still in the room!" Isabelle said as she scoffed.

"Relax! I'm wearing boxers and I'm sure this isn't the first time you've seen a half-naked teenage boy in the dark." Jace said. "I always knew you'd be afraid to see my stunningly sexy body…"

Clary laughed. "It's nice to see you haven't lost your sense of humor."

"That's right babe." Jace shrugged on his jeans and began to talk while he buttoned them. "So, how are you guys going to sneak me out of here?"

"I planned to put the Destruction Rune on the angel outside of the Silent City."

"Clary!" Jace stopped in the middle of putting on his shirt. "What if they didn't believe that you could create that rune? They could lose the Silent City forever." Clary was silent. Isabelle and Alec's eyes flashed between the two.

"We'll just have to prove it."

"How?"

"Maybe we'll destroy the something that Silent Brothers will see, but not need."

"Like what?" Isabelle asked.

"Maybe their bedrooms."

_Plotting to destroy us is one of the most useless things you can do, Clarissa Morgenstern, Jonathan Herondale, Isabelle Lightwood, and Alec Lightwood. _The Silent Brothers spoke into their heads.

"I'm sorry to inform you," Isabelle started. "that we need to go. And…Jace needs to come with us. We could do this the easy way and you could not mention this to the clave or we can have Clary physically prevent you from saying anything to the Clave."

_Isabelle Lightwood._ Only one voice spoke despite five Silent Brothers being in the hallway. _You are the one involved with the Daylighter, correct?_

"So?" She said. "You had better not hurt him!"

"They didn't hurt him." Jace said. "At least not physically…"

"How did _you_ know about the Mark of Cain." Alec said. "Did Clary call you or something?"

"Yes. Aside from that, Clary? Shall we go?"

The teenagers burst past the Silent Brothers. Clary felt guilty about hurting them, but it went away quickly.

"Aahhh!" Clary screamed out. One of the Brothers had his hands reaching, reaching as if for Clary's mind.

_Do you think It wise to try and escape from us? _Clary bends down on her knees and holds her head in pain. _You know that I could destroy her mind, correct? _Clary begins to scream again.

"Stop!" Jace said. "Don't do this."

_It is too late Shadowhunters. You will be reported to the Clave and be sentenced._ The Silent Brother twisted his hands and Clary fell silent. Her eyes stared off into space and she didn't seem to be breathing.

"Clary!" Jace slid to knees next to her. "Clary!" His voice broke.

"So I assume my sister and her friends have told you about me?" Sebastian inquired.

"I was there on your father's ship. I was there when you released those demons your father collected. I was pretty much there at the highlight of your life. Funny, huh?"

"Hm!" Sebastian got up quickly. Magnus wondered if he finally broke Sebastian's sangfroid façade.

Sebastian turned around and looked at Magnus; His expression was unreadable. "Do you know why you're here?"

"No, but I assume you'll tell me."

"As you know, Lilith is being brought back. And I need your blood to do so."

"And what makes you think I'll give you my blood? Please! My blood is too fabulous for the likes of you."

"Who is to say that I haven't already taken it?" He was grinning now.

"If you already had it, you would have no use for me."

"Quite the contrary, actually. I know how important you are to the Shadowhunters, being their pet warlock of course."

"I'm no one's pet!" Sebastian raised a hand to silence Magnus.

"I know that Alec Lightwood would do anything to get you back. I know that he'd be willing to sacrifice his friends to do so."

"You're wrong."

"Am I? I recall you breaking up with him and him pleading to earn your forgiveness. Am I wrong?" Sebastian walked over to the side that Magnus was on the bed and leaned against the window sill. White light on white hair blinded Magnus, so he turned away. "I think that if I get you, I'll get Alec, and then I'll get Isabelle, and then I'll get Simon, and then I'll get my little sister, and then I'll get Jace."

"You're insane."

"Am I? Isn't my plan perfect?"


	5. Missing

"I haven't seen her all day…" Jocelyn said. She and Luke were sitting in their living room; the smell of coffee wafted through the room. That was what Luke and Jocelyn always drank when they were stressed. It seemed to have passed on to Clary.

"I'm sure that she'll turn up." Luke said. Although, his voice was anything but sure, he tried to stay strong and confident for Jocelyn. "I'll try calling her again." He went into the kitchen and picked up the phone mounted on the wall and called Clary. Jocelyn touched a blue pendant at her throat. Gleamed with the faint light that illuminated the pendant Isabelle used to sense demons.

"Any luck?" Jocelyn said as she removed her hand from the jewel.

"None." Luke said as he returned. "This is one of those times where I wish you were an obsessive parent who tracked their kids through chips they installed in their child's head at birth."

"That's funny." Jocelyn rose from her seat. "I'm going to see if she's with Jace at the Silent City. I know that wherever Jace is, is most likely where she is."

"Good Call."

Jocelyn was more than was on her way to the Silent City in the dead of the night and the ominous October wind. It was surprisingly cold and felt as though it were maybe December with cold winter winds and freezing bitter skies. The heater in the truck was giving her whiplash and the extreme temperatures threatened to give her a bloody nose.

The road from Luke's house was clear, although she could not take this truck onto the busy streets of Manhattan at night. She planned to leave the truck nearby the Institute whilst she walked the rest of the way to the graveyard.

She dropped the truck off and began to walk. Jocelyn silently cursed herself for not thinking to tie her hair up, for it was very gusty outside. She got the constant uneasy feeling that she was being watched every time she glimpsed a shadow from the corner of her eye. She began to walk faster as she approached the plain where the angel stood.

The underground passage was open and Jocelyn was immediately worried that any mundane would see it. She cursed herself for using the word 'mundane'.

She walked into the passageway and slowly walked over the witchlight stones that were cast around the floor in a fit of disarray. She saw her daughter on the ground with a tearful Jace leaning beside her. Alec was tending to his sister's wounds and there were four robed bodies lying on the floor. The Silent Brothers.

"Did you guys do this?" Jocelyn spoke. No one answered. She looked over to Isabelle, a gaping head wound was in place and she didn't move at all.

She turned to Jace. "Is she all right?" She half shoves Jace to the side. "Clary?" Clary didn't respond. He eyes hadn't rolled back neither had they moved.

"She's not…" Jace began. Jocelyn turned and looked at the sniveling man. This wasn't the Jace she was used to seeing. Not at all.

"She's not what? She's still alive because her eyes haven't rolled back. She's not…?" She paused and looked at the surroundings again. "What happened?"

Jace looked up at Jocelyn. "Are you sure you want to know? I mean, you can't tell the Clave."

"God…Jace, you and your friends can't keep asking me to do that! 'Hide this from the Clave!' 'Don't tell the Clave this!' 'The Clave can't know about this!' Tell me what happened, now!" Her motherly tone shook Jace.

"We were trying…_they_ were trying to sneak me out of here so we can help Magnus in Los Angeles."

"What's going on _there_?"

"In a minute. We tried to threaten the Silent Brothers with Clary's destruction rune, hoping they'd be silent about this to the Clave. Obviously they didn't live up to their names." Jace motioned behind him where the bodies lied.

"This is no time for jokes! Tell me what happened!" Jocelyn said, exasperated.

"I wasn't being funny!" Jace whined. "They decided to attack us and they…did something to Clary. Alec attacked before they could do anything else, but they used his body. I think…"

"You think?"

"Well, he started moving with the motion of one of the Silent Brothers' hands. He turned on Isabelle and she tried to defend herself. She hit him with the Silent Brother controlling him and broke their connection. Not fast enough for Alec to bring down his dagger and cut her. Alec killed the other four with my help."

"I can't believe…wait. You said _other_ four."

"Yeah. There were five of them."

"But there are only four bodies over there."

"What?" Jace and Jocelyn dashed over to the bodies and Jace counted in his head. "Only four…"

"I don't think that the Clave won't find out about this." Jocelyn said. "We need to hurry and get Clary and Isabelle out of here. If the missing Silent Brother informs the Clave, they'll be here any moment."

Jocelyn walked over to Alec and put her hand on his head. "We really _do_ need to go."

"It's my fault!" Alec said. Jocelyn observed tears falling from his face.

"You couldn't have known that this would happen…" Jocelyn tried her best to remain neutral to the situation because she was still upset that this happened.

"I shouldn't have…"

Jocelyn decided it was time for tough love. "Alexander Lightwood, grow up!" He looked up at her in shock, tears clearing away from his cerulean blue, wide and wondering, eyes.

"This is not the time to be weak, and crying! Your sister will heal! You don't know whether Magnus is okay, or even if he's still alive for that matter. We need to leave to Los Angeles now. If you're not going to man up, then I'll leave you here. I just as much want Magnus safe."

Jocelyn knew that the most immediate reason she wanted Magnus' safety was to help Clary, her daughter who wasn't responding.

Alec sniffled and looked away. "Fine." He got off of his knees and stood up straight, towering over the miniature Jocelyn. "Let's go. We need to leave Isabelle and Clary." He looked over to his unconscious sister who was covered in _iratzes_. "They're in no condition to fight."

"No." Jocelyn looked away. "If we need them to fight with us, they'll need to be conscious and healthy."

She turned and looked at Jace, who was looking at her with an unidentifiable expression between suspicion and intense understanding.

"Bring Clary over here. And bring me your stele."

Jace did as he was told. "What are you going to do?" He said.

"Take them with us." She pulled a blank tarot card from her back pocket and took Jace's stele. She began to carve a projection rune on the back of the card. On the front where the blank canvas was, she used an oil pencil and drew the figures of two women. Clary and Isabelle were placed into the card.

"Whoa!" Alec said. "What? What's that going to do?"

"This way…" Jocelyn said. "I can take them with me easily and not worry about them going missing."

"What if the cards get destroyed?" Jace said.

Alec and Jace moved in slowly with their heads. "Let's not think about that." Jocelyn said quickly. She turned quickly and headed for the exit.

"Wait," Jace said. His head was down as if he was in deep thought and pondering. "Did you see Simon out there?"

"No. Should I have?"

Jace ran to the opening of the City, Alec and Jocelyn followed suit. They appeared to the angel that was splattered with a blackish gray liquid. There was a note that was being pierced by the sword it held. Jace took it and read it to the best of his ability.

_If you want the Daylighter, give me the Infernal Cup. I will find you when you have found the cup. I am watching._


	6. Cloudburst

The underground walkway was cold; the air sliced Sebastian's skin. He now wished he'd kept his small sweat jacket, but he didn't want to appear guarded for the meeting he was attending.

Water seeped from the high flying cavernous ceiling and pieces of earth hung from said ceiling in the fashion of icicles. Of all the knowledge his father tried to bestow upon him, he didn't know why caves formed this way. He continued to walk; the eerie, constant drop of water added to the apprehension he already felt when initially leaving to come here. His footsteps echoed off the walls and clicked loudly in his ears. Too loudly. He stopped immediately, as the footsteps stopped as well. He continued to walk again and the sound is soft, but then crescendos to the same loud volume that was the catalyst for Sebastian's suspension that he may be being followed. He stopped once again; he could see the opening onto the pavilion where the session would start. He could also see the altar where a pulsating red orb shined in its lonesome. Even though he paused, and he knew that the sound shouldn't persist because they hadn't the first time he paused, he heard another two footsteps behind him.

He could fell someone's, or something's breathe halfway on his neck and partially on the back of the neckline of his t-shirt. Whatever it was, it had to have been shorter than him, he noted.

He knew that there was nothing faster than him, so he took out his dagger and quickly slashed behind him. He looked. There was no one there.

His eyes darted for a moment around the entirety of his peripheral vision. "Hello?" he said tentatively and calmly.

"Not so fast!" A high pitched voice rang out behind him. Before he could react, a small knife had already been driven in his back; the blade rested against his spine. He turned and looked up from his dark eyelashes.

He saw his sister, hand stained with his blood and her hair shining with the passion and longing that the red orb that she held shone with.

"This time, Lilith will not save you. You were right, though, big brother. We're not that different." She said.

She pulled another dagger from behind her and placed it just underneath his throat.

"I can kill and not care. I can kill _you_ and not care." A dark, circus-like grin split across her face from ear to ear. Evil glee and jubilance splashed over her entire being.

"You know you have the prettiest blood I've ever had to shed, right?" She said.

Sebastian couldn't move at all. His palms were sweaty against the stone floor that he bled against while his sister leaned over him with genuine happiness on her face.

He was a little disappointed. It wasn't until now that he realized how much he wanted Clary for himself.

"I guess it's time I shed more!" She cut him and Sebastian woke from his nightmare in a feverish sweat. His eyes stared and stared at the same pattern that decorated the sheets he laid in.

He couldn't take it any longer. He jumped out of bed as quickly as he could and ran to the same cave he dreamt about. When he arrived at the pavilion, he couldn't help but involuntarily shudder. He looked at the orb that no longer shone. It was gray with white in the middle.

Sebastian paced up to it. "Mother…" He whispered. It was still gray. "Mother…" he repeated and this time he touched the orb slightly.

A red spark came from the orb and the overall color became pink. It may not be the brilliant crimson red that had invaded his dreams, but it was a signal that she was still there.

"Be with me…" He said.

"Rebecca." Simon said. He looked at her, her dark hair appeared black in the dimness of the Dumort Hotel.

"Just do it Simon. It's okay. If I can become a vampire like you, we can be together forever. You can change mother as well."

"I can't do that!" He looked away. His hands were bound by a chain that he didn't identify. His wrists burned and he heard the silent sizzle of his skin. His sister looked away without looking suspicious.

"Mom would despise me for that! Don't you remember how she basically rejected me for knocking on the door?!"

Rebecca's eyelids lowered. "I'm sorry. Maybe…she's not the best choice, but you can turn me. Well, I can turn myself."

"What do you mean?"

"What if _I_ bite _you_? I need to ingest your blood, and then be buried. So, technically, you don't have to turn me. I can turn myself."

"I won't allow it. No. Who would want to be immortal while everyone around you grows old?"

"That's just it. If I become a vampire, we won't be alone because we'll have each other."

Out of nowhere, Simon and Rebecca looked up at the ceiling that, from the outside, was being struck with rain. It came from absolutely nowhere; there was no indication from the weatherman, Simon thought, would've implied this. Lightning illuminated the gray sky outside and while Simon noted the thick cumulonimbus out of the window, Rebecca stole a glance at her brother's profile.

"I don't want that. At least, I don't know if I want that…"

They were interrupted by the collision of the door and the wall behind it.

Raphael Santiago and two of is subordinates followed suit. They walked swiftly through dust impacted ground and stared at Rebecca and Simon in wonder.

"Have you made a decision? Daylighter?"

"I will not change her." Simon stated. "You will not get away with this."

"So?" Raphael lifted Rebecca up with one swift movement. "What if I change her myself? What will you do then? You can't stop me. Camille Belcourt is dead and will no longer be a problem for me. The only one who once stood in my way is chained before me."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I though?"

Jocelyn and the teenagers were in the airport waiting for their flight to be called.

"Isn't it a coincidence that there was a flight to Los Angeles that wasn't filled?" Alec said.

The others didn't respond. Jace sat the closest to Alec, but not too close. He didn't want to touch him and hurt him with the Heavenly Fire. He watched as Jocelyn paced slowly near her seat. Creases formed on her forehead as she was pacing around the seats.

Worry was evident on her face. "Mrs. Fray?" Jace said.

She looked at him. She didn't know whether to be surprised or astonished that he didn't use her new name. "Yes?" She responded.

"We'll get to Simon. No one will physically hurt him, and all of the people that he cares about are in your back pocket."

She thought back to the card containing her daughter and Isabelle. "I guess." She said.

Lightening flashed and crashed and rain poured from the clouds above. Jocelyn looked out of the tall windows near a few more benches and watched as the people below scattered like, well quite frankly, people in the rain. They were like cats; they did not like to get wet. Pools of rainwater were spread across the shockingly clear roads beneath the windows. Jocelyn could still see her lugubrious reflection in each one that she turned her head into. It seemed to Jocelyn that the weather was imitating her feelings inside because of the seemingly continuous jolt of emotions rummaging through her these past few months. Although, the sky still had beams of light piercing the so-called opaque, gray, clouds. Maybe that was her silver lining.

Jocelyn turned around and retrieved the small traveling bag that she brought with her as a woman's voice announced the soon departure of the plane she and her company so painstakingly waited patiently for. It was time for one more storm to weather and she had decided that her light would burst through the most impenetrable of clouds in order to return to the happy life she felt she was entitled to.


	7. I talk to the Rain

I Talk to the Rain

They had arrived in Los Angeles two hours ago.

The teens rested themselves in the hotel that both Jocelyn and Jace had decided on. Because they didn't want to be recognized by too many high profile Shadowhunters, they hid themselves in a somewhat nice motel that was a few miles from the Los Angeles institute. They knew that they were going to need someone's help from there and Helen and Julian would probably be the most sentimental when it comes to their situation.

It was raining in New York, it is raining in California. In Jace's opinion, the sadness and worry that has overtaken his life is alive. It is manifesting itself in the form of earthly tears. Drop after drop, sorrow falls slightly heavier on his slumped shoulders.

He looked around the room through his thick blonde eyelashes. It was very average. The room had a layer of dust over everything. Alec lay on the pullout couch and his shirt rose up from his waist lazily, exposing his bare, pale stomach. Jace couldn't help but smile a little, it was his brother. Jocelyn, on the other hand was digging into the closet that was directly left of her bed. She pulled down a box that Jace dubiously looked at. He peered around the corner to see.

"Back! Over there!" Jocelyn commanded. Jace returned back to the side of the motel room that Alec was on. It was actually a quite small room. When the door was opened there were two beds to the right and in between them was a small desk and a lamp. Each bed had Hawaiian decorated comforters. To the left, there was a large dresser and a flat screen TV above. Straight forward, was the smallest kitchenette imaginable. There was enough room for only one person to walk by at a time. In that same tiny hallway, the bathroom was on the right and to the left of the inside of the bathroom, was a shower.

Jace sat on the edge of the pullout couch and looked at Alec's face. It reminded him of Isabelle, which reminded him of Simon, which reminded him of Clary.

Clary…"

Jace walked back into the part of the room that Jocelyn was on. "I want to get Clary out of there."

"We can't right now. She and Isabelle are severely damaged and are going to need the attention of a powerful warlock that I know is near here."

"So?"

"We are about 30 minutes from West Hollywood which is close to the Sunset Strip."

"The Sunset Strip. So, how do I find this warlock? The Sunset Strip is approximately a mile and a half long."

"I know. She works in the Viper Room, have you heard of that?"

"Yes…umm. You say this like I'm going alone. "

"You are. Alec will be too distracted while thinking about Magnus. And quite frankly, I'm exhausted. I can't possibly be of any help to you. But,…"

Jocelyn fishes in the box that she concealed from Jace and pulls out two cell phones.

"These are…" Jocelyn said.

"Burn phones…I assume." Jace interrupts.

"Yes. Keep in touch with me and after you get her to come with you, get rid of this phone." Jocelyn looked at Jace up and down.

She turns to the closet and pulls out an outfit. "Take a shower and put this on. She's more likely to comply for a pretty face."

It was a humid, sticky ride on the Big Blue Bus. Jace looked around him as sleazy, brightly dressed girls in mini-skirts flashed looks at him and giggled together. Jace leaned mournfully towards the window, which was the only cold thing on the bus, and looked outside at the flashing lights of the Sunset Strip that seemed like bursts of rainbows. He prepared to get off the bus as the trio of giggling girls slightly brushed up against him and passed by. They walked slowly in front of him and one of the girls, with black hair darker than 'darker than night', turned around.

"Come." That was all she said. Jace knew what his mission was; it was to find The Viper Room and get the warlock to heal Clary and Isabelle. Little did he know, his body wasn't exactly coinciding with what he thought he wanted. He followed the girls and before he knew it, they were standing outside a building whose bricks were painted black against the faded pink of the other buildings. They were standing outside The Viper Room.

Somehow, along the way, the other two girls had disappeared. The girl with the black hair stood in front of the door to the nightclub.

"Are you ready to come in? I'm sure that it is imperative that you make it inside."

"Yes." He responded. _What's going on with me?_ He thought. _How did this girl know I needed to be here?_

Jace walks into the club and its dark interior; from the black lights and green lights storming throughout the room, it seemed to make you want to fall in more. The atmosphere was stuffy and squeezing and Santa Monica's rainy season added uncomfortable humidity to the room. Jace is handed a towel by a man with black dyed hair and black nail polish and black eye shadow. This is the first person that Jace has seen even remotely similar to Magnus. He dried his slightly damp hair off from the rain that fell on his head very lightly. It fell so lightly he hadn't even realized it rained on him.

_Jocelyn was right, _He thought. _Alec would be too distracted here. _

A girl with brown hair and caramel colored skin walked up to him.

"Welcome. I didn't know you like the water so much. I would've taken you somewhere beautiful." Said the girl.

"I'm looking for someone." Jace said. He was finally getting his head in the right mind. "I' m looking for…" He didn't want to give away too much.

"Don't worry. I know that you're Nephilim." The girl said. "I assume that you're looking for Ceto?"

"Is that the warlock?"

"Yes." She sighed to herself. "It's amazing how provincial the Nephilim can be."

"Are you going to take me to her or do I need to catch another cute chick to take me there?"

"Oh~? So you've got an attitude." She turned around and then looked back over her shoulder at him. "I wonder how the waves will take to that…What do you say angel boy?"

"Let's go." Jace led the way out but stopped. "Maybe you should lead the way."

"You think?" She shoved past him, making him fumble against the bar.

They were at the Santa Monica Beach. It was raining much harder and it seemed to splash unnaturally in Jace's ears. Teenagers, young adults, muscle men, and Gothic people danced to outrageously loud music. They held cups that were most likely filled with beer or other alcohols. Everyone seemed to be connected; the movement of each dancer was both synchronized with each other, but opposite. They grinded and touched each other like they were all intoxicated by the same drug and were in a more energetic but not spasmodic state of psychedelic inability.

"I asked to be taken to the warlock who runs The Viper Room. I didn't want to go to some ridiculous human party."

"Chillax!" The girl said as she picked up a red cup from a nearby table. "Have a little fun, angel boy. "

"Hey!" He put his hand on her shoulder and shoved her around to face him. "I don't have _time_ for this."

"Do you want to save your precious girlfriend?"

"Yes, but…wait. How did you know that?"

"Come with me, angel boy."

She led him to the end of the beach where the water met the sand underneath of their feet. There were dozens of people in the water. Some were moving around and dancing while others just stared with a spacy glance.

"Do you see what I see?"

"What?"

"You can't see past the glamour can you?"

"Glamours don't work on…well…"

"Do you hear what I hear? The rain should whisper this glamour's secrets."

Jace closed his eyes and listened. He thought of his surroundings. He thought of peeling off a layer and the sounds became clear to him. There was an explosion. Not one. Many explosions. There were sounds of laughter and maniacal screams from bursts of energy. The rain kept saying words from a different language. Not completely demonic nor was it completely angelic. He opened his eyes to see the sea sparking rainbow colors from beneath. People with glossy pink skin and skeleton bodies and crimson red hair danced around wildly. _Faeries_. The word formed in his ears in a completely fathomable way.

"Come with me."

"Where, to the sea?"

The girl walked into the water. She went so far that the ocean covered her entire body, head to toe. Her head popped back up and she was scowling with silver tinted eyes.

"Come!" She commanded and Jace obeyed.


	8. Sumus Pulvis et Umbra

_**Sorry that this chapter had taken so long! I've been pretty swamped lately with practicing with All-State, (Yeah, I got in!) writing a 180-point research paper that is expected to be 6-8 pages long about human cloning for ENGLISH class, and starting a new story for you guys which is completely original and is based on the idea that everyone, in the future of course, can read each others' minds. I got this idea from an objective my English teacher had given my class. You might get a little sneak peak later. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and leave comments! **  
_

_Sumus pulvis et umbra _

The morning daybreak hailed on the tall window and reflected on Simon. He lay on a patch of grass for which he was thankful of how soft it was. He raised his head and watched as people walked by and stared at him peculiarly. He raised his head and tried to sit up but he bumped his shoulder on a park bench. He finally sat up and stretched. He hadn't slept so well in a while. He stood up and sat on the bench. It was at least 10 o'clock in the morning and Simon couldn't help but raise his hand to his head as if he had had a headache. He tried to recall the foggy night that he had with Raphael and his sister. There was only one problem, he was here and his sister wasn't. He rose to his feet and looked around as if he would find her just around the corner.

Then, after not finding her of course, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. There were 2 messages. One was from Maia, and the other from his sister.

He opened the text from Maia and read it.

_Hey! Where r u? I have been lookin' 4 u everywhere! I can't go 2 the institute but I need 2 know what's going on. Is something goin' on with Clary, or something? Just let me know. Call me or txt me. Bye_

That didn't matter right now. He needed to find his sister. But Maia's help might be needed. He thought of everyone else. _I need to talk to and find Clary_. He called her.

No Answer.

He called Jocelyn's number. No answer.

He called their home phone number. Luke picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Luke responded. "Simon, what's up?"

"Do you know where Clary is? Is she home?" There was a long pause and Simon heard Luke exhale as if extricating himself from a python.

"She is in Los Angeles with her mother, Jace, Alec, and Isabelle."

"What!? Why is she there? What's going on?"

"I'll explain, but. Come to my house and make sure that you're not being followed. I don't want any vampires around when the pack is here other than you."

"Oh." Simon thought for a moment but quickly spoke again, afraid that Luke might hang up before he acquired the opportunity to speak once more.

"Um. Are Maia and Jordan going to be there?"

"Yes." Luke was hesitant. "Hurry."

Simon had forgotten all about his sister.

There was a continuous pounding noise outside the room where Magnus was being held. He twiddled with his thin white fingers. Magic sparked from the tips of them. The magic flowed from his hands to his ankles and released him from the shackles. _This is too easy...there must be some trap. _Magnus thought. He created a hole through the door and saw Sebastian staring through it, to him.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Sebastian said in his vitriolic and overly sweet voice. Opposite his tone, his eyes were scathing and Magnus couldn't help but look away for a brief moment.

"Has no one told you," Magnus started as he returned his gaze back to Sebastian. "Not to leave a warlock unrestricted? We're like cats, we do what we want and even the tightest restraints, we can pass through."

"Oh, to think so highly of yourself is hubris, my friend!" Sebastian really tried to soundly genuinely cheerful but Magnus could seem completely through the icy exterior. And what he extricated was a vile, slimy, sliver of a man before him.

"We'll, I am the 'High Warlock of Brooklyn'. Is it not to be expected? Or did you think that I wouldn't catch what you really meant."

Sebastian's facade fell and he expressed the real hatred that emanated from upon his face. Magnus watched as Sebastian's fists tightened at his sides.

"Double entendre is actually my specialty." Magnus raised his palm to the ceiling and the illusion of this room had crumbled like a high sitting tower. Magnus could see, just as he shattered the dream place, he shattered Sebastian's chances of stopping Magnus from escaping.

"What is the big rush?" Simon said as he walked into the living room. The space was filled with the overwhelming odor of werewolf hair. Of course, he didn't comment, considering he was outnumbered. There were dozens of pairs of Golden and bronze eyes that twinkled as they glared at him. As much as Simon wanted to ignore the werewolves, they wanted to ignore him as well. _I guess the feeling is mutual._ Simon thought.

"Simon," Luke began. "I'm glad you have finally arrive because I'm going to need your help with something that I know nothing about."

Luke rose from his off white colors couch and lead Simon to the bathroom as all of the gleaming eyes turned and moved as he did. One wolf gave Simon a derogatory snort and Simon responded with an amateurish eye-roll.

Rather than rolling his eyes, they bulged instead when Simon saw his sister lying coldly in the bathroom tub.

"No!" Simon exclaimed as he fell to his knees and grasped his sister. "You can't be dead! No! Please!"

"Simon, stop!" Luke said as he yanked Simon by his collar off of his sibling's stationary body. "She's not dead."

"What? H-How do you know?"

"According to my knowledge, she is in that middle stage of transformation where she needs to be buried."

"Buried? Someone changed her...Raphael!"

"Calm down. We don't know this for sure..."

"Of course it's him! Who else!?" Simon rose from his place and stared at Luke. "I'll kill him!"

"Now, you had better stop talking like that!"

"Look what he did!"

"You're not a murderer, are you?" Those words silenced Simon temporarily. He seemed not to know what to say.

"C'mon, how do we save her?" Luke said.

"We have to bury her. Soon, actually." They began to lift her body when they began to hear rustling and rough housing combined with the sound of furniture and clothing tearing. They set Rebecca's body down and Luke attempted to open the door. It wasn't locked, for the lock was on the inside. Somebody or a piece of furniture had to be inhibiting their path.

"Hey," Luke called. "Is anybody there? Open up!"

Simon could hear the sounds of wolves growling and something else hissing. Simon and Luke began to ram against the door. It moved slightly, indicating that it was probably a person holding them back. Simon got a glimpse through the door as he continued to pound it. There were vampires attacking the wolves.

"They're getting slaughtered!" Simon called.

"Back up then." Luke said as he shifted into his wolf.

He ran into the wall with all of his might and managed to break the hinges. The vampires stared at him, dumbfounded. They left in a fit and hurriedly and by the time Simon and Luke got around the front door to chase them, there was only dust on the floor and a screen door lying on the driveway that must've been broken through. Two obvious things did not make sense to Luke, though. Primarily, it's daylight, where did they go? And secondly, what could they have taken?


	9. Mysterium

_**Sorry for the wait, but here is ANOTHER CHAPTER! Woooohooooo! **_

Whatever was going on around Jace was beyond him. Actually, it wasn't. There was rushing water that seemed to only be rushing towards his face. It was green and teal and black and endless. He couldn't feel his body and struggled as much as he could to regain movement. The only thing he felt was weight and insufferable amounts of rain. He strained to breath; moving his mouth to open was an effort that seemed even more arduous than moving his limbs. The fact that he eventually forced his mouth open led him to the realization that he was not underwater. Rather, it was raining upon him. The rain wasn't necessarily the colors he perceived rather it was the mysterious splotches of color in the clouds above that skillfully reflected its color into the water that fell in his eyes.

As Jace regained his consciousness, he began to blink and as he blinked he convinced himself that there was a figure standing above him. He wasn't wrong.

"How are you feeling, angel boy." The condescending tone reminded him of the situation he last experienced. A few memories flooded his mind in a hazy mist. Broken and unorganized, his memories taunted him due to their reality being on the verge of recollection.

Unnaturally, his body lifted up and he seemed to be being held up by some unseen force. He looked through his long, blonde eyelashes at the girl he saw in front of him.

"Wow." She said. "I thought the children of angels would be more resilient..."

Jace was too exhausted to make any snide comments.

The rain began to slow down, making the surroundings much quieter. Jace grew more calm and the rains dropping speed mimicked his falling heart rate; he could now think properly enough to remember that he had a stele. He reached to his back pocket and brought it out. It was still an effort to move. He brought the stele to his chest, pulled his collar down enough to reveal little chest hairs, and slipped the stele inside. Unbeknownst to the girl, he was drawing an _iratze. _

"Your magic will not work here." The girl said. "...angel boy..." She forgot to add that.

"Shut it, sea hag." He used most of his breath to mutter a nasty remark.

As if by the girl's will, he dropped and he heard a quaint cracking sound as his back hit the dampened sand.

"I knew nephilim were stubborn, but not stupid." Jace's eyes were closed but he could sense that her presence was even closer to him. "We'll, there is a first time for everything, right?"

"What...is..this...?" Jace muttered. He was light headed after using all of the breath he had left for those words.

"Don't you remember me? Don't you remember why you're here?"

"I don't..." Jace stopped to breath. "I don't know where I am." This was the first completely comprehensible sentence.

"You don't remember where you are? Hypothetically, you are no where at all." The girl said.

Jace sat up and looked around him. The sky was still the odd color that he originally fell through but the castle he noticed in the distance left him in consternation.

"Hurry up!" She called from a while away. "We need to talk to my mother before she decides not to spare your life!"

"How ignoble of your almighty mother…" Jace said as he rose to follow the girl.

The building; the castle, actually is very intimidating from the interval that Jace and the girl were approaching from. The castle that Jace saw appeared much more lavish outside than it did inside; The exterior had flower beds of brilliant crimson roses and golden bronze chrysanthemums. The flowers were rimmed with cream colored gossamer and the interior proved to be subservient in comparison. The ballroom of the castle contained a fountain that was covered in spider webs and the water was a brown stain; it's odor was offensive at best and disgraceful at worst. For someone of such high importance one would think that their dwelling would provide much more homage paired with a comely appearance. To the left of said fountain was a room full of cadaverous soldiers. Clay was the material they seemed to be made of.

"Does your mom keep undead gauntlets, as well?" Jace said.

"When someone disavows my mother's power by impugning her authority, she tends to become intemperate and merciless…" The girl responded.

"Quite the vocabulary you have there…"

"When you have parents who are in great dissension in everything you do, you can impress them by using words they do not understand."

"I assume it's quite effective…"

She stopped midway in her step. "You could say that."

They walked past the room with the soldiers and up a staircase that seemed as if it could fall over at anytime. Over the left rail of the staircase, bones were scattered haphazardly around. There was a faint orange-red glow that shown from a door beneath the staircase that is only accessible through the first floor. The girl reached the top of the staircase first. Immediately to the left, the was a spacious wooden floor that was adorned with a red oriental style rug that depicted red and gold linings. The rug was massive as it lead endlessly down the corridor, likely leading to a western wing. Candelabras lined the walls in intervals; dusty side-tables underneath them which had old fountain pens with feathers and seemingly rusted gold and glass ink wells. There was water stained paper at each table as well. In between each table, was a door, most of which were locked save one which was slightly ajar. Jace gasped inwardly when a few rodents crept from the room. One moved especially slowly and seemingly died as it stopped moving with the other. Jace noticed a faint haze coming from the room and attempted to plug his nose when the girl interrupted his observations.

"Calm yourself, angel boy. Nothing here will due you harm because of the blood that courses through your veins."

"Really? I couldn't tell due to the rodents and bones and brown water and mysterious smoke."

The girl didn't retaliate. She turned towards the door diverging both corridors and once Jace reached the top, the girl knocked quietly on the door.

"Mother?"

"Who is daring to disturb me with their perfidy?" A woman from a room called. Her booming voice shook Jace's strong demeanor more than he would ever care to admit.

"It's me. I apologize for seeming to relegate your authority…"

"Wow" Jace said. "What a gag order."

"Who speaks?" The woman called.

"A person in need of your assistance." The girl says. "Through that door," she says to Jace. "…is Ceto. I would not upset her if I were you…"


	10. Santa Maria

**_Hey guys! I spent 5.5 hours today writing this so please, you guys, leave comments so I can know that I'm doing a good job. Also, I want to know what your favorite parts are...what makes you happy...what makes you mad/sad...I REALLY want to know! P.S. There is a little almost X rated between Jace and Ceto so if it bothers you, you can skip it and still understand the gist of the scene. Thanks! P.P.S Dopo il Sogno is from Gunslinger Girl!_**

_Santa Maria_

_Ascolta, dolce María Ridonami ti prego il mio sorrioso_

_Ah, sí. Del mio camino sí la propizia stella pervenir teco bella sera la morte a me._

_Ascolta, salve María, suo duol suoi tristi Accenti oda il tuo pietoso cor._

_A te, che benedetta fra tutte sei María. Voli la prece mio purra sinnalzi a te._

_Ascolta, Santa María Ridonami ti prego il mio calma. _

_Allanima che Anella di ricovrarti in braccio._

_Deh! Rompi, María. Il laccioche le impedesce il voi._

_Ascolta, dolce María._

_Suo duol suoi tristi accenti oda il tuo pietoso cor._

_Ascolta, dolce María. -Dopo il Sogno_

The girl led Jace into the room where Ceto resided. When the door opened, the same dubious smoke that was leaving one of the previous rooms was now emanating from this room. Once the door was shut turned around and listened. The air was flat and stifling; any human would have trouble breathing.

"Veni, sorores! Nostri prandium ades!" As she spoke, her sisters came flooding out of the room with the smoke with them. "Epulamur sanguis angelorum hac nocte!" At once, their eyes' pupils changed to slits and their teeth morphed into two rows of razor sharp daggers for their canines.

Meanwhile, the room Jace was in was filled with the smell of blood, ichor, and something extremely sweet scented. The first two options should have warned him, but whatever the third smell was, it dulled his senses and his decision making skills. The room was extremely spacious. Four large walls with various kinds of torture tools and the ceilings were so high that it echoed perfectly. The walls were a burnt lavender and there was a large mirror behind an altar that had a book the size of the _Codex_ on it. Next to the altar, was a few buckets filled with unknown fluid. Although, Jace could tell that a few had to be filled with ichor, not that he cared.

Nothing mattered when he saw Ceto. She had light brown hair with a few grays despite her youthful appearance and beauty. She also was wearing a dark-red dress that had steel buttons and a belt to match. She had golden armlets around her forearm and biceps that were connected to each other by a dark red ribbon rimmed with gold. On her forearms, she had tiger lily adept sleeves that were dark purple and faded to burgundy. She also held a golden staff in her hand that at the top was a place holder. Inside that holder, was a shining light-blue crystal and around that was vertical standing halo that was equipped to the staff. On the halo, emerald, ruby, and sapphire gems were encrusted onto it and made her seem even more grandiose. She lied on a dark-red carpet and was smoking a kiseru that emitted the sweet smelling and intoxicating vapor.

"What are you asking for, nephilim?" Ceto said. She puffed a smoke ring.

"I need help..." Jace's eyes were dilated and his train of thought was very hazy at best.

"With...? I can take care of your needs..."

"Clary..."

"Who?" Ceto leaned in to hear him. "Child, I cannot understand you. Why not come closer, hm? Lie down with me. Here on the carpet."

Jace felt conflicted but obeyed. "Clary...she's...hurt."

"Hurt how? What is her significance? Is she nephilim?"

"Her mind...the Silent Brothers..."

"Oh~….I see. Come closer...lie your head down on my chest." And so he did.

"I'll grant you a favor...for a favor~"

"Hmm...like what?" Jace said.

"Kiss me." Jace brought his head up. Ceto leaned down and pressed her lips to his. She gasped in ecstasy. "Touch me..." And so he did. He brought his hand up to her neck and pulled her down beneath him, kissing her harder.

"Touch me too..." He said. That was all the permission she needed. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, groping him in areas that only he and his parents should have touched. He could have sworn that there was an arm touching his butt, but he knew that both of her arms were around his neck, as far as his impaired mind could tell him. She began to move his hands for him, placing one of his hands under her dress and near her butt and another in her inner thighs.

"Follow your instincts..." She said. "...and me..." She began to work on the zipper of his jeans, slowly wiggling her thin fingers downwards.

Jace moaned orgasmically and quietly.

"Good things come to those who wait..." Jace said as he removed her hand from his boxers. Even though he was impaired, he still had that uncanny wittiness to him.

"Sorry," she said. "I don't like to wait!" In an instant, he was launched off of her body and flung against a wall. When he hit the floor, all he saw was white. He truly, didn't know what had hit him. Once he forced his eyes open, he saw Ceto in the day of light. Her eyes, no longer the emerald green they once were, were now a blazing teal with slit pupils. The teeth that his tongue rubbed against were now blades that were ready to destroy whatever they could clamp down upon. Her adept sleeves became serpents as well as her hair that he had so delicately held recently. A scream emerged from her throat and Jace lurched from the ground, fixing his clothes and pulling _leliel_ from his pocket.

"I now see through your illusion, hag!" Jace said.

"Where was that when I had you wrapped around my little finger!?" She screamed in a demonic voice with overtones.

Serpents shot from her arms and knocked _leliel_ from his hand and threw him across the room again. Jace was winded by her blows.

Jace pulled out another seraph blade, _Nuriel_. Ceto's snake arms receded and she held up the seraph blade as a message to Jace. He darted to ward her, plunging his blade directly into her core. He looked up at her, but all she did was smile. With a grunt, she whipped her blade at him, successfully scarring his stomach as he dodged gracefully. She picked up her kiseru near her feet and smoked it, causing her to heal exceptionally fast. Faster than any iratze could have. A serpent from her hair lifted up a bucket of ichor and chucked it at him, in vain though as he dodged it skillfully. The serpents began to throw the remaining buckets of ichor, Jace dodging to the best of his ability and silently cursing himself for not having on gear.

She screeched once more, and her serpents jutted out towards Jace, one hitting him in the gut and knocking him senseless.

Jace saw stars for a moment and realized that this may be the first time that he knows for sure he will not win the fight...let alone make it out unscathed.

Ceto walked towards him, using her real arms to yank him up and push him against the wall. With one hand now, she held him there by the collar of his shirt, he was to exhausted to move.

"All you had to do was..." She laughed to herself. "All you had to do was me!" She pushed him harder against the war. "Now...I will feed you to my hungry babies." She said as the snakes in her hair hissed in agreement.

"Heh! I knew you just loved being cocky." At that moment, Jace forced her other hand into his crotch with his left hand and elbowed her in the head with his right. She fell straight to the ground, ichor trickling from her head.

Jace received his seraph blades and headed out of the door when he was met with a group of hissing girls with slit pupils and razor teeth. He raised his seraph blades, the monsters backing away in fear. Jace pushed through them and jumped from the side of the staircase headed for the luckily open door.

"Claudite iam!" The girl who led him hear called. And the doors obeyed their master and shut, locking Jace in. He dashed to the right, seeing an open door to the supposed parlor room where the gauntlet of clay men were. He locked the door behind him and using his stele, placed a seal rune on it to keep it closed. He could hear the girl shouting in Latin for the door to open but it did not know whether to obey the girl or Raziel, therefore staying in it's original state of being closed by the rune.

Inside, a girl with a light-blue satin night gown came to Jace and hugged him.

"Save me!" She said. "Save me from the monsters." The child began to cry. The child had pink hair with blue tips which to Jace was the most peculiar thing about her.

"What is your name?" Jace asked, hoping to calm the girl.

"Maria..." She said.

"Maria, everything is going to be fine." As soon as she began to cool down, the ravenous girls began to screech and claw at the door, scaring the girl. As she climbed up his body to be held, Jace lost his balance, knocking over a soldier in the process. When he looked, he realized that it was stone painted to look like clay.

"Gorgons..." Jace whispered. Then, he heard a hissing sound in his ear, where the child was hiding her head. The child jumped off of his body and faced him. Her hair now snakes and her eyes slit and her teeth razors. Jace knew this would end badly for him.


	11. Early Queen Move

Early Queen Move

Jocelyn and Alec were well on their way to the Los Angeles institute. The rain had caused all of the people to bustle around quickly, whether that knocked into people didn't matter. Alec observed the weather, of course, it was raining like the previous day. There were people scurrying around under umbrellas and ponchos. Some people, business people probably, used their briefcases and binders to shield their heads while that ran to their buildings or wherever that had to go. As much as the rain bothered Alec, his hair specifically, the one thing he did like was the smell. The rain washed all of the dirty secrets the city held and made it much prettier once the sun arrived and created rainbows.

Jocelyn led the way to the metro, Alec sheepishly following behind. This was the only way they would get from Santa Monica to Compton, where the church the institute was disguised as. It would take thirty minutes for the metro to get to Compton, including the stops. They could have taken a cab, but with the current traffic, it would have taken forty five minutes. Also, they would have had to pay their driver. They went down the steps; Alec almost lost his footing going down them.

"Rain," Alec thought. "I hate rain..."

Even more to Alec's discomfort, the metro was filled with people, more than likely avoiding the rain, and it was stuffy because of the humidity brought in by the rains and the warm bodies of people breathing on each other.

"I've never felt more claustrophobic..." Alec accidentally spoke out loud.

"You and me both." Said a blonde-headed girl behind him. "Hi, my name is CeCe." Her raspy voice reminded him of something he couldn't put his finger. Either way, it made him feel that she was too cool to know him.

"Hello..." he replied. He was desperately afraid that this girl was coming onto him as he frantically searched for Jocelyn, who got away from him after his mini fall. He was even more shocked when she held out her hand to shake his. All he did was stare at it like it was foreign, like he'd never held a girl's hand before. He immediately felt responsible and sad when she retreated her hand.

"You're gay, aren't you." she said.

"Wh-What!? What would make you say that!?"

"I've never seen a straight guy immensely repulsed by a pretty blonde girl...at least I think I'm pretty." Alec did nothing but listen to his own pulsing here rate and try to avoid eye contact with the girl. "Hey..., I apologize if I offended you or something."

"No...it's just...I don't know..."

"It's nothing..." There was a long silence. "So," the girl began. "Where ya headed?"

Alec cleared his throat. "Compton."

"Small world...I'm headed there too. What's in Compton for you?"

"Going to church..."

"I take it you don't live around here, so, why go to church all the way in Compton?"

Alec didn't respond. He just continued scanning the crowds for Jocelyn's red hair when the light rail arrived.

"C'mon! It's best that you don't miss this one." CeCe began to usher Alec into the light rail. "You don't want to be stuck standing so come on!" Immediately, CeCe seized three seats. One for Alec, or one for her, and one for her purse. The doors began to close and Alec was more or less hovering over his seat or look for Jocelyn. Meanwhile, and elderly lady looks from CeCe to her purse in the hopes that she would move it so she could sit.

"Jocelyn!" Alec exclaimed. She was in the middle of the rail, holding onto a bar. Once he finally caught her attention, she began to make her way over there.

"Sorry," CeCe said to the woman. "This seat is taken..." CeCe turned to look at Alec and Jocelyn. She introduced herself and Jocelyn to CeCe. She then offered Jocelyn her seat whereas CeCe sat in her purse's seat.

They were walking down the street, Alec aware that CeCe was following them. It was an awkwardness as they knew they were approaching the institute and Jocelyn wondered when he was going to get rid of his lost puppy.

"Do you plan to go everywhere we go?" Jocelyn asked rather bitterly.

"You're going to church, right?" She walked up to Jocelyn and hugged her. "We're going to make fantastic friends. Lets go, shall we?"

"Stop!" Jocelyn said and pulled out a knife. "What are you?"

"Tsk!" CeCe's entire demeanor changed to some evil twisted and annoyed look. "Come on. It's right around the corner." She led the way vigorously, Alec realizing that she hadn't specified where.

CeCe bounded the corner of the street that they were walking on; the rain had abruptly stopped by the time they reached the institute. Jocelyn walked past her, Alec pulled out a seraph blade and kept his eye on CeCe.

"What are you? How can you see this?" Alec said. Jocelyn knocked on the door. Helen answered quietly.

"Y-Yes?" Her eyes bulged. "What are you doing here? You need to leave! Ah!" she gasped.

"You're supposed to be on the council, what are you doing here?" Helen only shivered and whimpered. Jocelyn forced the door open to see Sebastian holding a seraph blade to her spine.

"One fast movement..." Sebastian said. "And you'll be a paralyzed faerie." Next so Sebastian stood Camille. Her sly and cool expression made Alec furious.

"What?" Camille said. "You didn't think we'd come after you together? Give me what you obtained, CeCe."

"No problem, mom." And CeCe handed Camille the tarot card with Clary and Isabelle sealed inside. Alec pieced together that she must've gotten it when she hugged Jocelyn.

"Mom?" Jocelyn said. "Vampires can't have children so where did you steal this child from?"

"Inside!" Camille commanded. Alec and Jocelyn turned to see if there was a way to escape, but CeCe already had subjugates with guns behind them.

Alec and Jocelyn were lead to a room not far from the entrance to be held. The subjugates tied their hands and feet after removing any weapons and steles. They also duct taped their mouths so they couldn't speak with each other. They were being held in a room that seemed like a nursery. It was decorated with yellows and blues and there were white doves on the walls. Unfortunately, there was an overwhelming stench of blood and Alec gasped loudly, calling Jocelyn's attention, when he noticed that the floor had been recently mopped up of blood stains. Alec prayed to Raziel that none of Helen's younger siblings were hurt. He looked around him very curiously. The windows had rain drops over them and a leaf that must have fallen from a nearby tree. After losing his attention to it, he tried to get some sleep. Hopefully, he wouldn't be bothered much more. He noticed that Jocelyn seemed to be dozing as well and thought it weird that she of all people could rest so easily. Although, she was a mother figure for him, and the only mother around so seeing her sleep made him feel safer. He scooted next to her and put his head down. As he began to fall asleep, he heard a scratching sound. He ignored it, assuming that he probably imagined it. But he hadn't imagined it because it came back and was louder. He scooted near the window, but he couldn't see out of it from his sitting position. He backed himself up against the wall and pushed his wrists against the wall and used his quadriceps to lift himself to a standing position. He tried to stretch as much as he could from that pretzel style sitting. He hopped over to the window and saw a cat near it.

"Church?" He thought. "No. Church is to fat to be that cat." He looked at its eyes. "M_-Magnus_!?"

In the drawing room, which was significantly larger than the New York institute's room, was Sebastian, Camille, and CeCe.

"Mother...," Sebastian spoke. "I have her, my sister. She will become a fit vessel for your reincarnation for she has a powerful ability you will want. Our children will be the most powerful in existence and with the regaining of the Infernal Cup, a race of dark shadowhunters is still a plausible future."

"You're going to have children with your mom?" CeCe said.

"Cecilia! Behave, or leave!" Camille admonished.

"You can create anything." He said and placed the tarot card near the orb. It glowed a brilliant red and Camille looked absolutely captivated. She, and her daughter, left the room and made their way to the roof. It was cold and windy, making the people below shivering. Of course, Camille couldn't feel it.

"It is almost time." Camille said.

"Yes. But...how does Sebastian plan to retrieve the girl from the tarot card?"

"It won't matter. All we need is the orb to blackmail that fool. We can use the card as collateral damage. Or interest."

"This is dangerous. Are you sure you know what your doing?"

Camille grabbed CeCe by her neck and placed a stake at her chest.

"Are you in doubt of my judgment? If so, I will end you now..."

"Not at all...mother..."

"That's more like it. Now..." She threw the stake off of the building. "It's time for you to create your first baby! You can start with Alec Lightwood!"


End file.
